Lord of the Dragon: Fellowship of the Orb
by DA2003
Summary: Created by the Majin Lord many centuries ago,the 1 star Orb was meant to be used to subjugate the entire Universe to his will. Now, it is up to a group made up of the 4 races to destroy the Orb and end the threat of the Majin Lord for good.


The Lord of the Dragon: Fellowship of the Orb

It has been over a millennium since the first of these events came to pass.

The sorcerer Babdibi was twisted with greed and lust for power. Searching for the means to conquer the Universe, he took it upon himself to create a being of unimaginable power that would swiftly defeat all foes that opposed it. Taking the role of a God, Babdibi created life in the form of a great evil, Majin Buu and began the conquest of the Universe by starting with his own planet. Buu however, revelled more in destruction than conquest and obliterated all life on the World.

With rage at seeing the death of his entire race and fear at realising what he had created, Babdibi attempted to destroy Majin Buu using his magic. The attack sadly failed and Buu killed Babdibi in an instant. Realising that there was no one to contain him, Majin Buu began to plan his conquest of the Universe. Renaming the World he had just destroyed Babdi in a particularly twisted joke, Buu created a race in his own image that would fulfil his every wish. This race was ruthless, powerful (Though they paled compared to their master) and vile. Majin Buu named this abomination of a race the Maji and renamed himself, the Majin Lord,

But, the Majin Lord was unable to go complete his plans of conquest due to the 5 great races spread across the Galaxy, Saiyans, Nameks, Humans, Tris and the Freezing Ones.

Though greatly powerful, Majin Buu was unable to defeat all five races if a coalition were to be put together. Not to be undone, the Majin Lord turned to magic in order to further his plans. An old legend told of a Dragon who roamed the Universe, granting wishes to whoever found it. The Majin Lord sought this Dragon and after finding it, killed it after an epic battle, sealing its life essence with the dark arts. Using the life essence stolen from the Dragon, the Majin Lord created 7 orbs with the power to grant wishes to anyone who held them.

The Orbs that were created were orange in colour, each with a different number of stars signifying their power. The Majin Lord presented the leaders of 4 races with the Orbs which had 2-7 stars on them as gifts, expressing his humility and claiming that his actions after his creation were because of the lingering influence of Babdibi. Unknown to the 4 races, the Orbs were in fact used to corrupt their souls as the Majin Lord had kept the 1 star Orb to complete the trap.

Rather than simple gifts, the Orbs the Majin Lord had given to the races were in fact doused with black magic. The Majin Lord had kept the 1 star Orb and locked away a piece of his soul in it, thus rendering him immortal and able to transmit his own evil into those who were close the other Orbs, thus corrupting them. This power came at a heavy price however and the 1 star Orb had to be forever close to the Majin Lord lest he lose his immortality and if it were ever destroyed, a great deal of his power. The 1 star Orb also held an inscription written in the ancient language of the Kaio's, forged by the Majin Lord in the height of his arrogance which told of his true intentions.

_Three Orbs for the Freezing Kings, Lords of the Sky_

_One for the Nameks with their minds of stone_

_Two for the Tris and Men doomed to die_

_One for the Majin Lord to claim as his own_

_On the World of Babdi where the Maji lie_

_One Orb to rule them all, One Orb to find them_

_One Orb to take them all and in their darkness, bind them_

_On the World of Babdi where the Maji lie _

The Majin Lord did not give any of the Orbs to the Saiyan race, believing them to be already corrupt and would willingly join his cause. The first race to be corrupted were the Freezing Kings, led by promises of power, they were corrupted and became the slaves of the Majin Lord. Their first act was to wipe out the rest of their race in order to curb any threat they might pose. This proved to be a fatal flaw on the part of the Majin Lord as the remaining 4 races realised his scheme.

The Tris race instantly destroyed the Orb they had been given while also stealing and destroying the Orb given to Humans. Though this action caused great anger towards the Tris as the Humans felt that they were merely trying to secure their own power over them. The Nameks hid the Orb given to them away while claiming to have destroyed it. Though they weren't corrupted by the Orb's influence, the Nameks were gradually drawn away from the affairs of the rest of the Galaxy because of the Orb's attempts at separating the races.

With the destruction of the Freezing Ones complete, the Majin Lord summoned his forces and started his invasion of the Galaxy. His plan was ripped to shreds however when King Bardock of the Saiyans declared war on the Maji using his own army to destroy the fleet that the Majin Lord had assembled and halting his designs for conquest. The other races of the Galaxy flocked to Bardock's banner, naming him the head of a coalition to strike down the Majin Lord.

An army of 86,000 Saiyans, Nameks, Tris and Humans invaded Babdi and there, the most decisive battle of the cosmos took place. At the foot of Mount Dabura and the throne of the Majin Lord, the battle between the coalition and the remaining Maji took place. After 4 hours of untold death and destruction, the Maji's ranks crumbled and the Majin Lord himself had to step into battle. At once the tide of battle seemed to shift and with the Majin Lord killing the King of the Humans and severely injuring Bardock, all hope seemed lost.

However, with one last desperate lunge, Bardock dove at the Majin Lord and using his sword, cut the 1 star Orb off the chain which had held to the Majin Lord's chest, instantly weakening him. The leader of the Nameks, Guru, them summoned the last of his energy and threw a blast that tore the Majin Lord apart. With the destruction of their leader, the Maji fell into disarray and were slaughtered by the remainder of the coalition forces.

At this point, King Bardock held the 1 star Orb and Guru insisted that he threw it into the fires of Mount Dabura in order to fully ensure its destruction. But Bardock was weak after so much bloodshed and the Orb was able to grab control of his soul. Using the weaknesses of Saiyan pride and love of combat, Bardock restored the Majin Lord to life, in order to always provide a challenge for the Saiyan race.

After his resurrection, the Majin Lord gathered the last of his followers and instructed them to destroy Bardock and retrieve the Orb. The Majin Lord, still weak from his death, went into a deep hibernation that would restore him to his former strength, leaving his followers under the command of his newest creation, a being created from all the essences of the warriors who had fought at the base of Mount Dabura. This being was known as the Cell-King and would continue his master's dark work until the Majin Lord regained his strength.

The assault upon Bardock's ship was performed well by the Maji and the weakened Saiyan King was killed. But the Orb itself was lost during the battle and fell into the depths of space. The Maji returned without the Orb and the item spent the next thousand years floating in the vastness of space. Even without the Orb the Cell-King continued his master's ambition of conquest and constantly challenged the Saiyan race in war. His plans of destroying the warlike race almost succeeded when he personally slew the last King of the Saiyans in battle 100 years ago.

But this turned out to be a hollow victory as the Vegeta clan of the Saiyans took on the stewardship of ruling the Saiyans while they waited for the House of Bardock to be restored, believing that the Last King's bloodline may have survived through his son who disappeared during the battle though was never found. The very day after the Vegeta clan took over the stewardship, a strange event took place where several verses of poetry were carved into the throne room of the Saiyan palace. Said to be written by the Seer Uranai Baba, the verses detailed the return of the House of Bardock by its last son

_He who is of no pure blood_

_He who has known only hate_

_He shall fight only for good_

_He shall realise his fate_

_Taken from the blood of strong and weak_

_Houses of kingly Bardock and Ox_

_He shall take his sword and destroy those who seek_

_To destroy the noble line of Bardock's_

_Hate giving way to love_

_Darkness giving way to light_

_Strength of Dragon, gentleness of Dove_

_He shall make Saiya's wrongs, right_

_When the hour of darkness has come_

_When Saiya has need of greatest aid_

_There shall arrive Bardock's last son_

_With golden hair and eyes of jade_

_Wielding the sword of Zhenshi_

_Casting out the traitor_

_He shall restore Bardock's line with glory_

_And sit upon the throne of Saiya _

As for the Orb, it floated in space for centuries until picked up by a father and son who were merchants named Garlic and Junior. When they took the Orb Junior was instantly overcome by the sight of it and encouraged by the Orb's dark presence, killed his father and took the Orb for himself. For 300 years he wandered from World to World, having wished for immortality to spend eternity so he could be with the Orb, his 'precious'. Before long, Junior became a twisted creature, forsaking all sunlight and hating all other living beings, only wishing to spend forever with the Orb.

Then, 70 years ago, a martial artist by the name of Muten Roshi who was travelling the galaxy in order to test his skills, found Junior (Who had by now used the name Garlic) and managed to trick him into leaving the Orb behind while he searched for food. Taking the Orb, Roshi then fled the planet and returned home. Though Roshi was somewhat… overenthusiastic in his appreciation of women, he was to all intents a good man and was able to resist the temptations that the Orb gave to him.

Garlic however, was furious at the theft of the Orb and began hunting Roshi throughout the cosmos, until he arrived at the forsaken World of Babdi 15 years ago. Hearing talk of his 'precious' and seeing the twisted state of the creature, the Cell-King realised that Garlic must have come into contact with the Orb and knew that he was the key to retrieving it. Garlic suffered weeks of torture before he gave the Cell-King the name 'Roshi' and 'Earth'.

Though the Cell-King knew now where to find the Orb, he knew that if the plan to take it was discovered, another coalition of the races could be raised and still defeat the Maji. The Cell-King was fortunate however when using a spell to find the exact location of the 1 star Orb, he discovered that the Nameks hadn't destroyed their Orb but had kept it in secret. Using his network of spies, the Cell-King made this information known to the other races and revelled as war broke out.

The Nameks had to fight a two front war against both the Saiyans led by the Steward Vegeta and the Humans of Planet Satan led by King Hercule. Only the Tris remained neutral, not wishing to get involved with the accursed Orbs. The war lasted for two years and it seemed that the Nameks were losing when tragedy for King Hercule struck. During a battle over the very skies of Planet Namek itself, the ship carrying his wife and daughter was shot down and crashed, apparently killing everybody on board.

The loss almost destroyed King Hercule and in his grief, pulled out of the war. The Cell-King used this event to make his move and used the Maji to strike against the Saiyans. Unable to fight both the Nameks and the Maji at the same time, the Saiyans pulled out of the war, hating Hercule for his apparent betrayal and hating the Nameks for keeping the Orb. Guru, disgusted that certain Nameks had kept the Orb secret from him for so long, left with a group of other Nameks to set up a colony on another planet dubbed New Namek.

With the Nameks divided and ostracized, the Saiyans power diminished, the Humans humiliated and the Tris disgusted with the other races, the problems of the Galaxy were compounded with the return of the Majin Lord from his millennium long slumber. Eager to claim the Orb and begin his conquest of the Universe, the Majin Lord first spent the next 13 years building up his meagre forces. With 300,000 Maji now out his command, the Majin Lord sent out the Freezing Kings (Also known as the Orbwraiths) to hunt Roshi, claim the Orb and plunge the entire Universe into a new age of darkness.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well, here's my claim to the crown of nerdom. After watching the LOTR trilogy within three weeks and then reading some DBZ fanfics, my mind said "You know, if you twist that bit there and add something there…" And thus, this was born. You can probably guess which DBZ characters are taking the places of which Tolkien characters but I'm willing to bet that there'll be one or two surprises along the way.**

**And to make something clear, this fic takes only the story and situations of LOTR and tells them within the DBZ Universe, which is why it will take place across an entire Galaxy rather than a Continent. Anyway, read and review and I'm sorry for my exceedingly bad poem **


End file.
